


Beyond The Sea

by Ariel_Hedgehog



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Hedgehog/pseuds/Ariel_Hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma is taken away from her, Regina will do everything to get her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, please excuse the mistakes! Thank you to GardeniaQueen for her help with this story. Hope you'll enjoy it! :)

The sky was so dark over the raging sea; one couldn’t tell if it was night or day. Lightning was illuminating everything for a second but the heavy rain made it hard to see.

 

The queen walked slowly from her cabin, holding to the walls for support. When she finally made it to the end of the hall, her heart was pounding in her chest. She entered the cabin where her daughter was resting, watched over by her best friend.

 

“How is she?” Queen Snow White asked the woman draped in a red, wet cloak.

“She is getting worse, Snow. She won’t even keep water. I’m scared for her and the baby.” Ruby answered.

 

Snow looked at her daughter's stomach, round and ready to burst. The young woman was paler than the sheets she was laying on, her lips dry and caked with blood. “How long do you think she has left?”

 

“Before she gives birth? I estimate a week at most. But I'm afraid she won’t last that long. We need to get to shore and get her to a healer fast.”

 

Snow sat on the bed and took her daughter's hand in hers. “Ruby, would you fetch the Blue Fairy for me, please? Maybe she can help Emma.”

 

Ruby got on her feet and put her cloak on. “Right away.”

 

On the bridge of the ship, a woman dressed in blue stood with her arms raised to the sky. She was holding a wand from which a pale blue light was emanating. She was soaked to the bone, her dark, curly hair plastered to her skull.

 

Ruby approached her slowly, not wanting to startle her. “Blue? Snow needs your help with Emma. She’s very sick.”

 

“If you want me to move from here, you better get the captain to get to his post or we’ll be at the bottom of the ocean in minutes,” the fairy claimed, a look of concentration etched on her face.

 

“How long before we reach shore? It’s been four days!” Ruby shot back.

 

“I don't know! She’s more powerful than I anticipated!”

 

Cursing under her breath, Ruby went back to the quarters. She knocked at the captain’s cabin door with enough force to hurt her hand, shouting to be heard through the door and the storm. “Captain! You’re needed on deck!”

 

She heard some cursing and some ruffling before the man opened the door. “What is it? Can’t a man take a nap in peace?”

 

Ruby restrained herself from punching him. The sooner they were off this ship, the better! “You have to go manage the wheel. The queen wants to speak with the Blue Fairy.”

 

“Aye. I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

Ruby turned around to go back to the other cabin.

 

“Ruby! How is my daughter?”

 

The woman looked at the disheveled man in front of her and hid a smirk. “She is not well, David. You should come see her.”

 

David looked uncomfortable. “I’ll come after Blue has left. I… I can’t stand to see her suffering.”

 

Ruby sighed. “As you wish. But don’t wait too much. Snow needs you too.”

 

The Blue Fairy showed up behind David, who moved out of the way, and dried herself with a flick of her wand. “Ah! At last! Even if it’s temporary it feels good to be dry.”

 

The two women entered the cabin where Snow was helping Emma wretch bile into a bowl. “There you go, sweetheart, let it all out. It will be over soon.”

 

“Re...gi...na… where…”

 

Blue helped Snow put Emma back on the bed. “She’s not here, child, don’t worry. You will never be in her evil clutches again, I promise.”

 

Emma moaned and touched her swollen belly. “Please… I… need…” She violently turned to her side to wretch again before darkness swallowed her.

 

“Can you help my daughter, Blue?” Snow’s voice was desperate.

 

“I believe she’s under a powerful enchantment. I will need time to break it. Unfortunately, I can’t take care of her and get this ship to shore safely. I need all my strength to keep us from the storm.”

 

Ruby sneered. “We are already _in_ the storm!”

 

“That may be so but it would be worse without me!” The fairy hissed.

 

Snow didn’t have any patience left. “Enough you two! Blue, how far is the Evil Queen?”

 

The fairy took a few seconds to answer. “Judging by the severity of the storm, I’d say not very far. I need to go back on deck soon.”

 

“Before you leave, can you heal Emma so she could at least keep water?” Snow pleaded.

 

Blue examined Emma. The young woman was moaning her pain despite being unconscious. “How long has she been like this?”

 

“Since we left.” Ruby answered. “I’m pretty sure she has seasickness but who knows what the witch has done to her, maybe it’s something else.”

 

Blue flicked her wand and a strange root appeared in a puff of smoke. “Ruby, cut this and have it boiled with water. Try to get her to drink as much as she can. If she stays awake long enough, make her chew it. It should help with the nausea. I have to get back on deck, we’re slowing down.”

 

Snow grabbed the fairy by the arm as she got up. “Surely there must be something else you can do! She will die!”

 

Blue took the hand off her arm. “Until we are safe on shore, there’s nothing more to do, your Majesty. Unless you’d rather risk the life of your daughter and your grandchild?”

 

Ruby took the root from Blue and smelled it. “Ginger. Of course! I’ll be right back, Snow!”

 

She left with Blue in tow, leaving Snow alone with her daughter. “What happened to you, Emma?”

 

After a few seconds in silence, David knocked at the door and entered the cabin.

 

“How is she?” he asked softly.

 

Snow ran up to him and hugged him tightly. The tears she had been holding started to fall freely. “Oh, David, what are we going to do? No one will want her now. We should have acted long ago!”

 

David hugged his wife back, rubbing her neck with his thumb. “We did everything we could to get her back as soon as we realized she had been taken from us. Stop feeling guilty about that.”

 

“We should have married her sooner. No gentleman will want to raise a child that is not his own. Maybe we could send _it_ to an orphanage. Maybe we _haven’t_ tried enough for a male heir. Maybe…”

 

David put his hand on her mouth. “Snow! Do you realize what you’re saying is madness? You are not thinking clearly. We _will_ keep trying for another child if you desire so but we have to take care of this child now. As for her own child, I have spoken with Captain Jones and he’s willing to take it.”

 

Snow’s eyes widened. “As an apprentice?”

 

David took a deep breath, needing courage for what he was about to say. “As his own. Along with Emma as his wife.”

 

Snow was startled. “It’s preposterous! He’s not of noble blood!”

 

David tried to reason with his wife. “He has enough riches to provide for our daughter and we can give him a dukedom once we’re home. Think about it, Snow. It’s the only sensible solution.”

 

Ruby came back before Snow could answer, and David decided to join Hook on the bridge, certain that he would be more useful there.

 

Over the next few hours, Snow and Ruby managed to make Emma drink water and the young woman kept it.

 

***

_4 days ago_

 

_Emma walked slowly in the clearing, mindful of where she was stepping. She was happily balancing a yellow basket filled with wildflowers with one hand while lifting and holding up her long skirts with the other._

 

_Her friend and personal guard was following her, keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings._ _“We should think about going back soon, Emma. It’s getting late.”_

 

_“Nuh uh! Not until my basket is full, we had an agreement. Besides, we still have an hour of good light, let’s not waste it.”_

 

_Mulan refrained a sigh but not her eyes from rolling. She really liked her friend but in the last few days she had been uncharacteristically chipper. Probably the upcoming birth of her child._

 

_Emma had decided after lunch that she needed to stretch her legs and she took the opportunity to pick flowers for the evening table._

 

_“Oh look! Daisies! They’re Regina’s favorite.”_

 

_As she bent slowly to pick up the flowers, she heard a deep growl._ _“Mulan? I know you’re anxious to go back to Aurora but if you are trying scare me into going home, it’s not working.”_

 

_Emma turned to see her friend with her sword drawn, ready to pounce._ _“What…”_

_“Shhh!”_ _The warrior turned to her left as a wolf jumped on her from the right._

 

_Emma quickly backed away and hid behind a large tree. She was desperate to help her friend but she knew there was nothing she could do in her current condition._

 

_“Emma! Over here!”_

 

_The young woman turned her head and saw her parents crunched behind a bush. Emma was surprised. If they were here it meant…_

 

_“Aunt Ruby, stop!” she yelled as she ran, as fast as she could, back to Mulan._

 

_Her cry distracted the warrior who received deep scratches on her sword’s arm. There were similar marks on her face, she was covered in blood but she was still standing… Barely._

 

_“Aunt Ruby, she’s my friend!”_

 

_Snow and David had emerged from the bushes, following their daughter. A_ _“Emma, we’re here to rescue you, you have to come with us!” clashed with a_ _“Are you with child?!”_ _Both her parents had spoken at the same time and Emma felt very annoyed. She quickly walked to her friend who was keeping the wolf at sword’s point._

 

_“Stand down! Both of you!”_

 

_Mulan unwillingly put her sword down and started wobbling. Emma tried to help her up._ _“Mulan! We need to get you home. Tink will fix you.”_

 

_David stood before them._ _“Emma, you need to come with us! We have to leave quickly.”_

 

_“No, Father, I have to take care of my friend. Leave!”_

 

_Snow couldn’t take it anymore._ _“I will_ not _leave without you when we finally found you after three years of searching! Bring your friend with you, Blue can heal her once we’re at sea. We are leaving! Now!”_

 

_Mulan drew her sword again, ready to defend her friend._ _“I believe the lady said ‘no'. Leave.”_

 

_Snow could see that her daughter had been bewitched and that she wouldn't comply. She reached in her pocket for a small vial. “You leave me no choice.”_

_“Mother, please!” Emma didn’t want to deal with her parents’ nonsense, she had to take care of her friend._

 

_Snow poured some dust in her hand and blew it in the young women’s faces. David grabbed Emma before she touched the ground but Mulan fell hard._

 

_“We have to go, David.”_

 

_David took his daughter in his arms, grunting. His little girl sure wasn't little anymore._

 

_“What should we do about her?” He said, pointing at Mulan._

 

_Snow looked at her for a moment, unsure of the next course of action. After a few seconds of deliberation, she put up a regal mask. “Leave her. She drew her sword in the presence of the queen, the punishment is death. Come, Ruby!”_

 

_***_

_“Over here!”_

 

_Regina was relieved for a second when she heard the cry. They had been searching for Emma and Mulan for hours. She dismounted her horse and ran to where the voice had come from._

 

_Lady Sarabi, her personal guard, was assessing Mulan’s injuries and trying to wake her up._

 

_“Where is Emma?” Regina asked frantically._

_“I can’t find her, my queen.”_

 

_Regina kneeled next to Mulan._

 

_“There is poppy dust on her collar. I fear Princess Emma has been taken. We need to get her to Tinkerbell quickly!” The guard said urgently._

 

_Shaking her head, Regina placed a hand over Mulan’s head and one over her arm. Purple light emanated from her fingers and touched the deep lacerations._ _“There is no time. We need to find Emma.”_

 

_Within a few minutes, the warrior’s injuries were partially healed and she woke up, startled._

 

_“Mulan, where is Emma? What happened to you?” Regina stressed._

_“They took her!” She tried to get up but the pain was still present._

 

_Lady Sarabi forced her back down. “Stay still, you’re not fully healed. Who took the princess?”_

 

_“I believe it was her parents. They said something about the sea… we need to go after them!”_

 

_Regina was already back on her feet and walked to her page._ _“We do. You don’t.” She proclaimed, before turning to the boy. “Roland, I need you to go find your mother and tell her we’re going after Princess Emma. Tell her to stall the negotiations with Queen Kathryn until I get back. Then I want you to find Maleficent and tell her to meet us at the port.”_

 

_The boy nodded, got on his pony and left quickly._

 

_Regina went to on her guards._ _“Claude, I want you to ride ahead of us to the port and tell Captain Turner to have my ship ready to leave.”_

 

_Mulan slowly got her feet as the guard left in a hurry._ _“I’m coming with you, my queen.”_

 

_“You are going home and get Tink to heal you. That’s an order!”_

 

_Mulan looked at her defiantly._ _“The princess was under my care when she was taken. I want to come with you.”_

 

_Regina took a look at her friend and sighed. There was no time to argue._ _“Fine. We leave now.”_

 

***

 

“Ugh! It hurts! It hurts! AH!”

 

Snow wiped the sweat from Emma’s forehead. The contractions had become closer to each other an hour ago and Emma had let everyone know of her pain. She was weak but her cries were competing with the storm.

 

“I know, sweetheart. It will get better I promise.”

 

“Where is Regina? She should be here for this!”

 

Snow wet the cloth again. “Emma, you are under a spell, you don’t know what you are saying. Concentrate on your baby.”

 

Emma was confused by her mother’s words and the pain was getting more intense.

 

“Everything will be alright, sweetheart. Your father and I found you a good man who will take you on as his wife and your bastard as his child. You will be home with us.” Snow cooed.

 

Emma tried to understand the words despite the pain. “Ugh! AH! What? Ugh!”

 

“Shhhhh. You’re doing great.”

 

As Ruby arrived with hot water, the ship suddenly stopped moving. Snow was ecstatic.

 

“We did it! We outrun the evil witch and her evil storm. We will be home soon and everything will finally be back to normal.”

 

Emma clutched the sheet in her fists. The contractions were getting more intense.

 

“You have five minutes to surrender the princess unharmed or you will be boarded!” The voice was loud and clear and made Emma smile brightly.

 

Ruby looked at her friend, unsure of what to do. “Snow…”

 

David barged in, his hair plastered to his skull.

 

“David! David, what happened out there?”

 

“Blue collapsed. She ran out of energy and they were on us within a minute. The captain and I can fight but there are not enough of us.”

 

“I can fight with you! Don’t put me on the sideline, David.” Ruby roared fiercely.

 

He shook his head. “I need you to stay here and protect Snow and Emma.”

 

Emma tried to get off the bed but the pain stopped her. “No need… ugh! To fight! Just… uuuuugh! Let me go.”

 

Snow got up from the bed. “I will not lose you again. David, you and Jones get the upper deck, Ruby, stay in front of the door. I will stay with Emma.”

 

“Mother! Please!” The blonde pleaded.

 

Jones’ voice came booming from the upper deck. “Fire! The sail is on fire!”

 

David and Ruby ran out of the room while Snow barricaded the door behind them. On the deck, Mulan and Lady Sarabi, armed to the teeth, were holding the captain and Blue at sword’s point. David unsheathed his sword and Ruby took off her cloak quickly before she changed into a wolf. Mulan ran up to her, put a hand in her pants pocket and blew poppy dust in Ruby’s face. The wolf sneezed then fell heavily.

 

“Not today, wolfie!”

 

David and Jones took the opportunity to attack Lady Sarabi. Mulan quickly joined the battle and within minutes the women had control of the upper deck. The warrior signaled it to her ship and a sailor laid a plank across the two ships. Regina walked the plank and went to her bodyguard.

 

“My queen, the upper deck is ours. I don’t believe there are more people coming.”

 

Mulan finished tying David’s hands then she picked up Ruby’s cloak and covered the sleeping wolf.

 

“We haven’t seen Emma or her mother yet. We don’t even know if she’s aboard this ship.” Mulan said.

 

“She is. I can feel her. As for her mother, I will take care of her.”

 

Lady Sarabi looked worried. “Are you sure, my queen? The storm took you much energy. Mulan and I can locate the princess.”

 

“Your worries are quite comforting but unnecessary. I will find Emma and bring her home. You and Mulan can keep an eye on our prisoners.”

 

Lady Sarabi put herself before her queen. “My queen, I must insist. I am coming with you.”

 

A cry from below deck prompted the women into action. Lady Sarabi drew her sword and ran towards the stairs, followed closely by Regina who was holding a dagger in her right hand and a fireball in her left.

 

They quickly went down the stairs and followed the cries to the right cabin. Lady Sarabi tried to open the door but Snow’s barricade was holding.

 

“Step aside!” Regina threw her fireball at the door and the wood shattered. Inside the cabin, Snow drew her bow and arrow and fired. Regina caught the arrow before it hit and used it as a wand to send flames towards Snow who fell backward on the ground. Lady Sarabi and Regina entered the cabin as Snow tried to extricate herself from her skirts. The bodyguard quickly placed her sword under Snow’s throat.

 

“Regina! Uuuugh! It hurts!!!”

 

Regina ran to the bed and kneeled to the ground before she took Emma's hand in hers.

 

“Emma! Cara mía! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?” Tears were running down her face as she kissed Emma’s fingers.

 

“I’m alright! Ugh! The baby is coming!”

 

“What?”

 

“Ma chérie, our baby is ready to meet us.” Emma squeezed Regina’s hand as another contraction hit.

 

Snow interjected. “What did you do to my daughter?”

 

Regina looked at Snow. “What did I do? I love her. Cherish her. Gave her a home and a family.”

 

“She had a family! And love! You took her from us! You bewitched her! You are as evil as they say!”

 

Regina let go of Emma’s hand and jumped to her feet. Emma had to stop her. “Regina! Regina, don’t! Regina, please! I need you!”

 

Regina extinguished the fireball in her hand and looked at her bodyguard.

 

“Escort Queen Snow to the upper deck and tie her up. Then ask Maleficent to come here, and tell her to bring hot water and towels.”

 

Lady Sarabi nodded and left with a protesting Snow. Regina took a moment to take a deep breath. Emma was safe and needed her. It wasn’t the time to lose control.

 

“Regina!” Emma was panting and clutching the sheet beneath her in her fists. “I need you! The pain is… ugh!”

 

Regina went back to the bed and retook Emma's hand in hers.

 

“Can you do something… for the pain?”

 

Regina grabbed the cloth Snow had left on the nightstand and gently wiped the sweat from Emma’s face. “You know magic isn’t good for the baby. That’s why we locked your powers, remember? Besides, you are the healer in this family.”

 

Emma smiled. “You are so beautiful. I’m sorry I got kidnapped. Thank you for saving me.”

 

Regina kissed her with all her love. “Emma, you are not to blame for what happened, your parents are. And I know you would have saved yourself if it wasn’t for our little bundle of joy. You have kept yourself and our baby safe. I love you, so much! I can’t stand the idea of anything happening to you and our child.”

 

“Thank you. I love you.”

 

Their lips locked again, softly, tenderly. Regina let her tongue sweep over Emma’s lower lip in a reassuring way, until Maleficent arrived. “Ugh! Will you two give it a rest? We have a baby to deliver.”

 

As the couple separated, Maleficent conjured towels and pillows for Emma. “Would you like to change into something more comfortable?”

 

Emma didn’t hear anything since she was lost into the contemplation of Regina’s face, exhausted by the last few days.

 

“Emma!” The princess was startled and looked at the tall blonde at the foot of the bed.

 

“Mal!”

 

“Would you like to change?” she asked again.

 

Emma was still wearing the same dress she had been abducted in. The once white fabric was now grey with red spots. “Oh! I guess. But we still have time. I’m fine now. Maybe it was false lab….UGH!”

 

Regina clenched her teeth to refrain herself from yelling as Emma was crushing her hand. Maleficent rolled her eyes at her friends as she conjured up a long shirt and fresh linen. She waited until the contraction was over to help the young woman off the bed.

 

While Maleficent was changing the bed, Regina helped Emma out of her dress and into the shirt. Once she was back on the bed, Emma retook Regina’s hand. The queen noticed the worry on her face. “Are you alright, my love?”

 

Emma hesitated and bit her lower lip. “I… I’m terrified. But I know you won’t let anything bad happen to me and our baby.”

 

“I promise.”

 

Maleficent came next to the bed with a towel. “Now if you two lovey dovey mushy love birds are quite done, maybe we could try to bring a baby into this world. Emma, I need to see if it’s time to push, alright?”

 

Emma nodded, closed her eyes and held Regina’s hand a little tighter.  Maleficent took a quick look at the situation. “It won’t be long now.”

 

After the older blonde’s assertion, Emma dozed off, exhausted by the hard labor. A few minutes later, the pain woke her up. “AH! I think it’s time to push! I can… I can feel something!”

 

Maleficent took another look. “It’s the baby’s head. Time to push, Emma!”

 

Emma gathered all her strength and listened to her body. Regina kept encouraging her, never letting go of her hand. It felt as if time stood still and the pain would never stop. She finally heard Maleficent telling her it was the last push. With a great cry and tears, Emma gave all she could until she felt the baby leaving her body.

 

“I have him! He’s alright!”

 

Emma was delirious with joy and pain. “He? It’s a boy?”

 

Regina was smiling and crying as she helped Maleficent with the baby. “It’s a boy, my love!”

 

Soon, Regina opened Emma’s shirt and placed the baby on Emma’s naked chest. Regina felt as if her heart would burst with happiness. She snuggled up next to the blonde and looked at their son, wrapped in a blanket with his mother.

 

“Hello little one,” Emma cooed. “I’m your mama, and that over there is your mommy.” She said, pointing the little fist towards Regina, before shifting the focus to add “And right over there is your aunt Mal.”

 

Maleficent was relieved. “For a moment there, I thought I would be named Grandma. Auntie is much more suitable.”

 

Regina’s smiled faded at Maleficent’s words. “We still need to decide what to do about your parents.”

 

Emma was lost in the contemplation of the baby’s face. “Later. We have all the time in the world. All I need right now is in this room.”

 

The next morning, Regina came to the upper deck to check on her prisoners. Both Mulan and Lady Sarabi had come to meet the baby at some point in the last few hours but they were under strict orders not to tell anything to Emma’s parents. Emma had fed the baby for the first time and they were now taking a much deserved nap.

 

She took her time to walk the length of the ship, stretching her legs and deciding what she would do about her in-laws.

 

Snow watched her back and forth, never letting her out of her sight. “We will find you, you know? Wherever you go, whatever you do, we will always find you and I _will_ get my daughter back from you.”

 

Regina sneered. Emma hadn’t been far from the truth when she had spoken about her mother. She walked up to the other queen and smiled. “I believe we started this whole thing on the wrong foot. Hello! My name is Regina. My queendom is next to King George's and Queen Kathryn’s. I’m married to your daughter Emma and we’ve been quite happy for almost two years now.”

 

“Not so happy if she went somewhere else and got pregnant!”

 

Regina couldn’t help herself and slapped the smug smile on Snow’s face. She was trying her best to stay calm for Emma’s sake but this was the last straw. Snow spit blood but didn’t stop smiling.

“Sensible subject, hmm? It seems like you don’t have everything necessary to satisfy my daughter.”

 

Regina started laughing hysterically. “Oh dear! I didn’t want to tell you but now, I simply must! This baby is half mine no matter what you think. I put it in your daughter’s womb the same way your husband has been trying for the last two decades to put another one in you. And believe me, it was So. Much. Fun!” she gleefully added.

 

Snow’s smile faltered and died.

 

“Not so smug now are we? Now, what am I going to do with you? I could… kill you. Or turn you into toads. Or I could kill you. Or send you far far away. Start a war maybe? But what would be the point since you’re already at my mercy? Your queendom could become a province of mine. Unless I decide to conquer George’s land and have a treaty with Queen Kathryn regarding your lands. Yes… I think that would be the perfect solution. But it doesn’t solve the problem of what to you with you… I’m afraid death is the only option.”

 

Regina’s out loud mulling was cut short. “Or you could let them live.” Emma’s voice was tired but clear. She walked slowly, helped by Maleficent and holding the baby close to her heart.

 

“Emma! Don’t let her kill us! It’s not who you are!” David yelled.

 

The princess smiled at her father. “Don’t worry father, that’s not who she is either. My love, I believe the best way to punish them is to let them live. Let them live knowing that I’m away from them of my own free will and quite happy without them. I will formally renounce my claim to Mother’s queendom and we will sign a non-aggression treaty. We will leave in peace and out of each other’s lives. Or we could do as you suggested and declare their lands ours and they could spend the rest of their lives in a cell. I’m offering you a chance to try to have another heir and finally be the perfect family you’ve always wanted.”

 

Snow was crying at her daughter’s harsh words but Emma wasn’t going to soften. “Well? What will it be, Mother?”

 

Regina walked up to her wife and held her family in her arms. “You shouldn’t be up so soon, cara mía!”

 

Emma smiled at her and caressed her cheek. “I’m alright, ma chérie, I needed some fresh air. And the little guy too.”

 

“Are you sure this is what you want for your parents?” she asked, tilting her head.

 

Emma kissed her wife lightly. “Yes. It’s the best solution for everyone. Wouldn’t you agree, Mother?”

 

Snow had watched the little exchange with disgust. The enchantment on her daughter must be formidable. Truce for now seemed like the better solution until they had time to form an army and take the infant away from the witch. She finally had a male heir. One look with David was enough to decide.

 

“We accept your proposition,” she said quietly. “Could we at least see our grandchild once? Please?”

 

Emma hesitated for a second before she nodded. She moved towards her parents, Regina not far behind her, and uncovered the baby’s face.

 

“Mother, Father, this is your grandson.”

 

Snow’s smile was genuine this time and David wiped away a tear.

 

“He’s beautiful, Emma. Do you have a name?” he said, his voice strangled with emotion.

 

Emma turned to look at Regina. “I do. His name is Henry.”

 

Regina gasped at the name and started to cry.

 

“You and I had a wager about the baby, remember? If it was a girl, you would choose the name and you’d get to expand the library. If it was a boy, I’d have a new archery range and I would choose the name. I settled on Henry Daniel, after the two most important men in your life.”

 

Regina was crying freely now. She took Emma’s jaw between her hands and kissed her deeply, before she whispered against her wife’s lips.

 

“I love you so much. Both of you. Let’s go home.”

 

The End


End file.
